


What Happens on Jabberwock stays on Jabberwock

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Fooling themselves by thinking this won’t happen again, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Inseperable Boyfriends, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Naegami, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Crush, background Komahina, beach dates, kyoko has a one sided crush on Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Byakuya and Makoto are part of the team rehabilitating the remnants in the Neo World program. They share a cottage and one night after witnessing something... unexpected in the program Makoto - feeling tired and lonely, decides to talk to Byakuya about relationships and intimacy. Byakuya denies he needs anyone but.. is that the truth?Rated because it is explicit! You have been warned!This is a stand alone story but follows on from my good friend ManiacalTeddy’s Komahina one shot so check them out if you want Komahina scene setting smut! 👀This is a 4 part fic about Makoto and Byakuya’s relationship as they try to fool themselves into believing what happens on the island will stay there. They totally aren’t falling in love... right?Expect lots of fluff and smut on this ride! It’s a fluffy romantic story I promise they just have sex a lot too 🤭
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	1. Loneliness

Makoto sat cross legged on the bed. The cooling ocean air from the open window tousled his damp hair and soothed his skin from the heat. He had taken a shower and was sat in his favourite star patterned boxers and a slightly baggy black pj T-shirt, because of his size most clothes were a bit big on him and he sighed again. No wonder he had never dated before, he was short and skinny with his round, lightly freckled cheeks and earnest optimism he most got likened to a younger brother type, a child, a cute puppy.

Not the kind of man people fantasise about. 

His lips tugged downwards disobediently, he didn’t like to linger on negative thought but today.. oh today he felt it. Lonely. He always thought he had all the time in the world to meet someone special. To date and feel that teenage rush of giddy emotions, to hold someone’s hand and have an awkward but cute first kiss. But then a chunk of his life had been taken away from him. He was now 21 years old locked in endless work and toil to try and rebuild the devastation that had been done and his own life was passing him by. 

Nobody had ever looked at Makoto that way, despite the crushes he’d had none had been reciprocated. Was it so bad to just want to hold someone and be held? To feel someone else’s care and affection, to lose yourself in someone else away from the pain and ruin of their current reality? 

Today had got him thinking far too much. His cheeks coloured red as he remembered the incident at work today that had got those cogs ticking in his brain..

Hajime and Nagito. He would never in a million years have dreamed of seeing them do the things they did on camera today! He had been in the main observation room with the rest of the team, hoping and praying that the other remnants could get Nagitos behaviour under control and prevent any further chaos. When the two had kissed Makoto had jumped up in shock and delight, maybe now this would put an end to the division and create unity in the group! If Hajime and Nagito were romantically involved that would be a much stronger feeling than distrust and dislike. It might unify things and stop Nagito’s plans! The others in the room had come to watch the screen with interest, mumbling amongst themselves how this might turn the tides finally.

Makoto had been smiling happily, relieved something positive was finally happening in the program. And then.. and then... they had started to have sex. 

Immediately Makoto had recoiled feeling awful for bearing witness to such an intimate moment. What were they supposed to do? They couldn’t exactly turn off the cameras but he couldn’t watch them! He had moved away from the panel, his face bright red with shock and guilt from seeing something like this, he didn’t want to watch! Kyoko didn’t seem to share his sentiment and she merely rolled her eyes and took his seat at the observation panel, Makoto walked over to the screens monitoring the hotel instead; where the others waited for Nagito and Hajime’s arrival that surely would never come now. They were... busy.

“Interesting, he covered the camera with his underwear” Kyoko’s voice was deadpan

“Probably a good idea” Makoto’s voice was still too high and awkward. He didn’t know how to feel about what he had seen other than guilty and awkward for witnessing it.

“Makoto we are rehabilitating remnants, murders. They have bigger problems than us witnessing them having intercourse” Kyoko’s voice carried no emotion or warmth as usual and Makoto couldn’t help but disagree. That’s not who these people were right now, these were confused and scared people looking for solace and refuge, finding love in a hopeless place and taking the opportunities to feel loved. Makoto couldn’t look at this all with the same logic as her, he saw the emotion behind it all.

And now it had led him to think entirely too much about love and life and loneliness. And then the way Nagito had still blown up the hotel and caused chaos, his actions spreading fear amongst the staff here and those in the simulation. He was hell bent on getting the traitor... Chiaki.. she was there to protect them all! 

So many feelings had washed over him, the one that had stuck with him all day and plagued him even now

Sometimes love wasn’t enough.

And now he was sat in his cottage thinking over and over that all he wanted was to feel love from someone else. That he wanted to give all the care, the emotion and passion he has inside of him to someone else and let himself get lost in theirs in return. That for once he just wanted someone to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. But Makoto didn’t dare share those feelings with anyone, and especially not with the person he currently felt some small, soft fuzzy feelings in his stomach for.

The sound of the shower stopping pulled Makoto out of his trance. He should get the miserable expression off his face before Byakuya came out and saw him moping. 

The accommodations here pretty much reflected the virtual Jabberwock island, the simulation mirrored the real island. However with all the current people residing here to watch over the Neo World program they needed more than 16 cottages.

When they had arrived here and cottages were allocated they had a choice of a roommate to share with. Kyoko had suggested that she share with Makoto, leaving Aoi to share with Byakuya. Both parties had turned up their nose at the suggestion and Aoi had flat out refused to share a bed with him. Byakuya had sighed and adjusted his glasses stating it made far more sense for he and Makoto to share and Aoi and Kyoko to share. Makoto and Aoi had both smiled then and agreed to the suggestion but Kyoko had looked oddly vexed and glared at Byakuya. He wondered why she was so annoyed about it, this made far more sense! Byakuya had been a surprisingly easy roommate to have, he had expected him to refuse to share the bed and make Makoto take the couch but he had been generally quiet and shared the bed without complaint. 

Though now that he thought about it Byakuya looked tired nearly all the time. He worked probably twice as hard as everyone else and for longer too; as though trying to prove he was still the same person he had been before the tragedy. Capable, a leader, the hardest worker. 

On cue the man of his thoughts walked out of the bathroom rubbing at his wet blonde hair with a towel, a yawn escaping his lips as he did so. Another towel wrapped around his waist and Makoto knew surely that Toko would murder him in cold blood for having this sight alone. Water droplets ran down his chest and along his toned stomach before getting caught by the towel and Makoto felt himself getting a little too warm in the face. Byakuya was really handsome and his body was... rather nice.

He turned and looked out the window instead hoping the breeze would cool his warm cheeks. The last thing he needed was to be awkward in front of Byakuya, it was bad enough he already had those said warm fuzzy feelings about him, he didn’t need them to get worse.

The heir was walking around the room probably getting dressed and then finally sat down on the bed next to Makoto.

“What’s wrong?”

Byakuya cut straight to the point as always and Makoto turned to look at him. He looked so.. soft. Without his glasses, damp hair a little flyway and dressed in pyjama shorts and a grey T-shirt he was just cute.. the boy next door for a change. 

“I’m just... worried, after today” Makoto admitted some of his worry and Byakuya nodded

“There’s always something to worry about where they are concerned. You can’t dwell on it all the time, that’s a problem for tomorrow”

“I know but.. I get scared they will just.. keep killing each other and all of this will be for naught”

“We can’t say for sure what will happen , we have to just keep working, take it each day at a time and have hope as you say”

“Yeah...” Makoto nodded “you’re right, sorry I just.. had a wobble”

Byakuya nodded wordlessly and sank down on the bed, as his head hit the pillow he let out a small soft noise of contentment as his eyes fluttered closed. He must be so tired Makoto thought watching his gentle breathing and how sweet he looked when you stripped away all that armour. 

Byakuya’s eyes opened slowly as he seemed to realise Makoto was watching and and then they narrowed slightly 

“What?”

“Nothing, sorry I was just thinking of how tired you look lately”

“Well thank you for that” Byakuya snapped, glaring at him in annoyance.

“No Im sorry I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant you work harder than everyone and you’re always putting your all into everything”

Byakuya’s glare softened somewhat “Well, that’s just who I am”

“I know but... you need to take care of yourself too”

Byakuya scoffed “Do you think I had time for self care when I was heir of a multinational corporation?”

“This is different” Makoto protested “the world is dying... and we need you. The future needs you”

Byakuya went quiet, Makoto wasn’t sure if it was the tragedy or just pure exhaustion that had seemed to blunt Byakuya’s edges lately but he was much more like the Byakuya of his memory.. the one he had gotten close to in school.

“Stop thinking so much” Byakuya said finally closing his eyes again “go to sleep”

“Okay”

Makoto lay down and Byakuya turned off the nightlight next to the bed rolling onto his side, his facing away from Makoto.  
Makoto just lay there staring at Byakuya’s back, wanting so much to talk more to him but not being able to say what he wanted. The images of today back in his mind making him wince with embarrassment but again plague his mind with how much he wanted to just feel affection. Did Byakuya ever think about it? Did he ever want to be loved or feel lonely? He never let any such notion ever seen likely but.. he was a human too.

“Do you ever get lonely?” Escaped his lips before he had time to stop it and the words hung empty in the room for a moment.

“No” was the single word reply

“Never? Don’t you ever just want to... I don’t know hug someone? Feel less alone?”

Byakuya made an annoyed kind of noise and sighed “No Makoto, I don’t get lonely, I don’t need affection and I’m perfectly fine on my own, I always have been. Now stop bothering me and go to sleep”

“But.. don’t you ever think about.. you know.. being with someone”

“I knew it” Byakuya cut him off and rolled over to face him “You’re still bothered about what you saw today”

“No!.. well I am and I’m not! Like... I’m not bothered about what they did.. I just wish I hadn’t had to see it, like we violated a private moment”

“They did it in full view of the camera! Until they had the presence of mind to cover it. They knew someone was watching them!”

“Urgh sometimes you’re just like Kyoko” Makoto griped grumpily and Byakuya tensed 

“Don’t compare me to.. her” he spat the last word out as though it offended him

“Well you’re both just always looking at the logic of everything! You can’t ever see the emotion! The passion and the fact it makes the unthinkable and unpredictable happen! I’m starting to think the pair of you have no passion in you” Makoto snapped back finally getting annoyed at always being the only one with any sentiment around here. 

“You know nothing about how I feel!” Byakuya growled back “of course I’m looking at the logic of the situation because that’s all I can do to rationalise how you don’t need to feel any guilt! Their actions are not your fault! But don’t you dare say I have no passion about anything! I felt strongly enough to follow you here didn’t i?”

“You did” Makoto agreed his anger draining from him as fast as it had come “it’s just hard sometimes to understand anything about you, but.. you’re right I’m sorry”

Byakuya’s angry gaze upon him softened somewhat and the heir made a dismissive sound “whatever..” and rolled over again leaving Makoto once more staring at his back in the dark.

The room was silent again as Makoto let his thoughts bounce around. Byakuya did have passion, he saw that every time he fought, argued, believed in something. He was full of fire but Makoto wondered if he was capable of having that passion for another person. Maybe some people just didn’t need human contact, and maybe it was just the stress that was making Makoto feel this way. The pressure making him want an outlet, want someone to console him. Maybe that’s what had happened with Hajime and Nagito, the situation and the stress and anxiety made them found refuge in each other, even just for one night. He hadn’t even realised Hajime liked men in that way, not that it mattered it just had him thinking you never really knew what people’s preferences were. Makoto himself knew he was bisexual, he’d had crushes on both girls and boys and knew he wouldn’t really care what the gender of the person he liked was. Lately his attraction was more on the Male side.. but ... did *he* even feel that way?

“Byakuya... do you like boys?” He asked quickly before he could talk himself out of it

Byakuya rolled to face him once more, face furrowed in confusion and annoyance

“Is this a joke? Are you effing with me?”

“No I’m not effing with you” Makoto said simply 

“You’re seriously asking if the heir to a family that *relies* on their name and bloodline being passed down through children.. could be interested in boys instead?”

“No I’m not asking if the hypothetical heir to a prestigious line could like boys, I’m asking if you do”

Byakuya seemed to falter for a moment, eyes narrowing and he looked more than irritated 

“Why are you asking me these questions? What does it matter to you? I’ve already told you I don’t *need* company or romance or anything of that ilk!”

“Need and want aren’t the same” Makoto offered simply and Byakuya didn’t respond at all. Just stared at him with the same angry expression.

“Unless... sorry are you asexual? Or aromantic?” Makoto asked, the thought suddenly clicking in his head “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked so much, it’s your business and if you’re ase then that explains..”

“No Makoto! You just don’t get it! I’m not asexual or aromantic, it’s never been about what I *want* sometimes you just can’t have the things you desire!” Byakuya snapped and Makoto’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean? Why can’t you have what you want?”

“Hmph! My whole life, everything I am was about being a Togami. Being the heir was everything to me! My life is laid out for me, to do what I’m expected to do and I trained my entire life for it! I’m supposed to be above reproach; perfect and untouchable. Beyond blackmail, above scrutiny! What I want has *never* mattered. I have to become the person I was supposed to be, nothing else in the world matters!”

Byakuya’s breathing was laboured as he finished his outburst, eyes narrowed and body tense, passion in his words and reminding Makoto this boy could actually feel something.

“So you think you have to live your life the way you were trained and you don’t have a choice”

“I don’t expect someone like you to understand”

“Someone like me?”

“Yes someone with choices! Someone who can do what they damn well please without consequence! You talk of loneliness and affection as though you couldn’t just go to the cottage of that insufferable woman and she wouldn’t give you what you need! You don’t know about sacrifice the way I do”

Makoto cocked his head and frowned back at the boy in front of him “First of all, you have choices you just won’t let yourself take them! Second of all, I don’t know what you’re insinuating about who I could go to! Nobody has ever been attracted to be Byakuya! No one has ever shown any romantic interest in me so yes, I get lonely and that’s not a crime just because you’re personally too stunted to act on your feelings”

“Oh please! Kyoko practically jumped at the chance to share a cottage with you, no doubt she was hoping for some of your affection” he snorted in disgust “She was all but ready to stab me for suggesting to share with you instead! And I am not stunted or unwilling to change! There are rules Makoto, I can’t do whatever on earth I feel like!”

Makoto was shocked by Byakuya’s revelation that Kyoko liked him, that surely couldn’t be true? He hadn’t seen any signs of that but... 

“Rules set by who? Dead men?” Makoto shot back and Byakuya sat bolt upright throwing the blanket aside his voice raising louder than before

“How dare you!”

“How dare I what? Tell you the truth?” Makoto sat up to join him and pointed at him angrily “you’re living in a way that nobody is here to police! Are you so scared of disappointing ghosts?”

“You couldn’t possibly understand!”

“Oh I understand plenty! You’re the last one, you’re the future of your family and *you* make the choices now! You made the choice to disobey orders and come here didn’t you? So exactly since when did you do as you’re told?” Makoto’s finger jabbed at his chest and his mind tried not to focus on how firm it was.

“Dont touch me!” Byakuya snarled and Makoto yelled back just as loudly 

“What are you so scared of?? You’re in charge! You can change things and set your own path. Build the future for your family that you want to! So why are you hiding behind their rules? Are you that scared of your own feelings?”

“Makoto. Stop this, right now” Byakuya’s teeth were gritted and his expression was ready to kill 

“Or what? Stop hiding Byakuya! What do *you* want?”

“Makoto!” Byakuya yelled “stop it! I’m warning you!”

“What do *you* want Byakuya?”

“Get away from me!”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

Makoto wasn’t sure what flipped the switch but it was like something broke inside Byakuya. His angry snarling expression, his furious eyes, his gritted teeth all just.. disappeared to him as Byakuya lurched and grabbed hold of him with startling force. Despite his earlier bravado Makoto cried out in sudden fear as Byakuya grabbed him and slammed his eyes closed instinctively braced for the punch in the face he was expecting.

Byakuya smashed their faces together with force and the wind was knocked out of Makoto as his mind raced and tried to process what was happening. 

Byakuya was.. kissing him. 

The heirs hands were on his face as he kissed him forcefully and Makoto’s brain caught up to him finally and screamed at him to respond. So he threw his arms around Byakuya’s neck and kissed him back just as firmly, lips moving together fast and urgent. 

Fuck was this really happening? Was he dreaming? Byakuya’s lips were hungry, pulling kisses out of him like a starving man and his hands were fast reaching into Makoto’s hair and pulling him closer. 

The air was loud with the sound of wet lips and small pants and wanton noises escaping their mouths. He pushed his tongue against Byakuya’s lips in earnest and the other boy swept it up with his own, the kisses becoming wet and desperate. It was like Byakuya had just switched off, let his repressed feelings take over and he kissed Makoto with a scorching passion that shocked and thrilled him all at once. 

Makoto’s first kiss wasn’t what he expected, it was far more wild. But he tried not to get hung up on if he was doing it properly and how you were supposed to move your tongue, instead just loosing himself to the feeling of wanting as much of It as he could get. 

Byakuya suddenly as quickly as it began pulled away and just stared at Makoto. His cheeks flushed pink, eyes lidded and his mouth wet with Makoto’s saliva.

“There, does that satisfy you? What *I* want to do and of how much passion I actually have inside of me? Are you satisfied now that I’m not scared or my feelings or what I want?!” He retorted angrily.

Makoto was breathless, panting and wide eyed, fixated on Byakuya’s beautiful flustered face and he nodded dumbly. He didn’t care about what was said anymore, the argument. He needed more, his lips longed for Byakuya’s, his stomach was a jumble of excited knots with an underlying feeling of need burning away. This time he lunged forward and connected their mouths again, he needed this so badly it burned his skin. Byakuya didn’t object and his mouth opened letting him catch his tongue and kiss him messily. 

It was so god damn good! Being this close to someone, feeling them, feeling wanted.. desired. His loneliness cleansed from him and he could only think “more” 

Their bodies pressed together and Byakuya’s weight against him pushed him back Into the sheets and as his back hit the mattress Byakuya was on top of him kissing him firmly. One of his hands found Makoto’s wrist and pinned it down to the mattress and Makoto groaned at the heat of the situation his other hand working wild in Byakuya’s blonde hair as he squirmed underneath the other boy. 

Their bodies pressed flush together, bare legs entwined and Byakuya bit at his bottom lip suddenly making Makoto moan out loudly. Byakuya’s eyes opened and fixated on him with a devilish look, His breathing as laboured as Makoto’s own.  
Suddenly he was at Makoto’s neck, kissing over and over as Makoto moaned and whimpered, Byakuya’s lips moving over the sensitive skin was electric. His body tensed and writhed at the warmth and excitement washing over him, but Byakuya’s hand pinned his wrist firmly down rendering him unable to move and that in itself was so hot it sent a shiver of arousal through him. 

Byakuya was devouring his skin. His lips hot and urgent mapping out his neck and then without warning he sucked down hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder making Makoto cry out, moaning loudly and brazenly. The feeling was incredibly stimulating and he panted out brokenly

“Yes!! Mmm.. hgnn! Yes.. ahh!! More!! Oh god!”

Byakuya’s other hand was at his waist pushing under his T-shirt and feeling him up and Makoto’s back arched involuntarily as he moaned. Byakuya took his moans and pleas seriously as his mouth soon latched onto another part of Makoto’s neck and bit down, sending another flood of overwhelming pleasure through his system. He cried out louder than before, sweat beading on his forehead as he trembled. His body was shaking, his dick now achingly errect in his boxers as Byakuya claimed his skin and left bruises forming in his wake. 

“Bya... ahhh! Kuya! Oh god!” He cursed at the last bite before managing to grab Byakuya’s face with his free hand and pull him back into a searing kiss. He didn’t care if this was only for one night, he didn’t care what happened tomorrow. All he cared about right now was having as much intimacy as he could with him. His hand tugged at Byakuya’s T-shirt hem  
and the blonde let go of this wrist to allow him to sit up and tug the shirt up and over his head before throwing it to the floor and running his hands over Byakuya in earnest.

“God you’re so hot!” Makoto purred as his hands ran over the others toned chest and then along his back. Byakuya shivered and pressed closer to Makoto, the contact making him realise with excitement and anticipation that Byakuya was hard too. He rocked his hips slightly so their clothed members pressed together and Byakuya moaned and his hand at Makoto’s waist ran lower, under his boxers hem and held his hip, fingers curling around the bone as though it would anchor him in place as they resumed making out with a filthy passion. 

“Makoto... ahhh” Byakuya finally let his voice out and the way he said his name just made Makoto even more excited. The ocean air through the window and the sound of the sea was a welcome relief to his sweaty skin, the feeling anchoring him in reality that this was happening. Byakuya and he were making out in bed half naked and Makoto took his chance. 

“Byakuya I want you” he gasped looking into the others eyes and grinding his hips up again a little to illustrate his point “I need you..” it was easy to be so earnest when his body and his mind wanted it with all its might.

Byakuya panted and without further elaboration tugged down Makoto’s boxers quickly. Makoto whimpering as his sensitive member was suddenly exposed from its cramped prison to the open air and to Byakuya’s eyesight. Byakuya didn’t say a word for a moment just looked at it with an unreadable expression and then leaned forward and captured his lips again in a passionate kiss. Makoto whimpered as they kissed sloppily, It was wet but hot and exhilarating and he whimpered and then let out a full on yell of ecstasy as Byakuya’s dexterous fingers wrapped around his length and began to pump him slowly.

“Oh! Byakuya!! Ahhh!! Oh my god yes!” Makoto’s head tilted back with force. A hand smashing down onto the mattress and gripping the bedsheets in pure pleasure “fuck!!” He cursed at the top of his voice and swore he saw Byakuya smirk out the corner of his eye. He wiped the smirk off his lips by grabbing his face and kissing and kissing him until he ran out of air, trying to devour Byakuya’s mouth to convey the bliss he was feeling right now. His hand snatched at the hem of Byakuya’s shorts and tried to tug them down; the other boy grabbed at his hips and pushed him down into the bed sheets once more so Byakuya was atop him again. The change in position giving them enough room that Makoto could tug the offending shorts down, Byakuya himself then pulling them off from where they got stuck at his knees and throwing them to the floor. He was completely naked on top of Makoto and his eyes lit up hungrily as they roamed the naked boy atop him. Fuck his body was amazing, every inch was toned and firm. and when his eyes dropped down to between his legs... Makoto let out an involuntary shudder, that looked like it would be both extremely fun, satisfying and painful all at once. 

He wrapped his legs brazenly around Byakuya’s waist as he pulled him back into a kiss, their tongues more frantic than ever now as they realised what was on the table. Their dicks pushing against each other pulled loud moans from both of their throats

“Oh god!”  
“Mmmm Makoto”

He wanted this so badly, his own logic and reasoning were gone, short circuited as soon as this began. Nothing compared to the feeling of passion and want, the fulfilment of another’s hands on you, the sexual energy that both burned with hunger and satiated all at once. He had been so lonely and now.. Byakuya’s attention on him was addicting, screw everything else just for this one night he wanted something new and exciting, something sinfully delicious and all for him. 

“Oh wow” he moaned catching Byakuya’s cheeks in his hands to make the other look into his eyes and see his seriousness “I really want it bad.. do you.. want to do it?”

Byakuya seemed to still fluster somehow despite the situation “Yes” he admitted with a tinge of pink on his cheeks and a sigh his hips rutted weakly and both parties moaned at the contact “I just...”

“Just what?” Makoto whispered scared he was going to call this all off

“I’m.. I’ve not done this before” Byakuya admitted in a low tone 

“Me either” Makoto added in relief “but.. let’s just have fun..”

“But how do you want to...”

“I’ll bottom” Makoto whispered saving the awkward discussion “I don’t care, I just want it so please give it to me”

Byakuya nodded and a dark smile curved his lips then “I hate to admit it.. but getting what I really want for a change.. feels so fucking good” and with that he crashed his mouth back into Makoto’s.

This isn’t what Makoto was expecting to happen tonight but he couldn’t be more overjoyed at the turn of events. Byakuya’s hand was sneaking its way down his backside and Makoto purred encouraging him further 

“Yes.. mmm... So close.. dont worry just.. do it” 

Byakuya’s breathing in his ear got even more laboured at his words and his fingers travelled faster to between Makoto’s cheeks and spread them.

“Yeah.. don’t be shy.. ahh!” Makoto shivered as Byakuya’s dick pressed against his and his cold fingers ghosted over his hole “touch me” 

On command Byakuya’s finger made contact with his hole and started to rub it firmly to coax it into relaxing. Makoto shuddered and whined, god he really was lonely and touch starved. In the past this surely would have been a scary and awkward situation to him, but now he was wantonly moaning and encouraging Byakuya to go further 

“That’s good! Ahhh~ yes! Put your finger in me” he moaned spreading his legs wider as Byakuya’s finger started digging into his hole. It hurt but in the best way possible and he whined loudly as it started to breach him “yes! Oh god yes! That’s it” his hips bucked again slowly and feebly as though to help him along and rewarding himself with another brush of their dicks “oh Byakuya! Fuck! This is so good!” He was almost weeping in pleasure and satisfaction at the feeling, Byakuya’s eyes were wide and he bit his lip moaning low.

“Makoto, I had no idea you’d be so .. assertive.. and brazen for that matter”

“Neither did I but.. I’m a 21 year old virgin and the guy I like is naked on top of me and touching my dick so.. I’m going to make the most of it!”

Byakuya’s finger disappeared into Makoto’s hole completely and Makoto’s noises were embarrassingly loud wailings

“yes!! Oh god!” 

“Makoto...” Byakuya growled into his ear, lust coating his voice and his finger picked up speed plunging in and out as Makoto whined and moaned and cried out for him. 

A second finger stretched him open and Makoto dimly realised he would probably be really sore tomorrow but right now he could only think of the pleasure as Byakuya’s fingers probed his prostate to toe curling, mind bending effect.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” Makoto was mewling over and over again like a mantra and only realised what he was saying when Byakuya stopped his fingers 

“Now? Are you sure?” He whispered but Makoto nodded enthusiastically as he realised what he had been asking for

“Yes!” 

He wrapped his legs around Byakuya’s waist to pull him close and the other boy leaned over him, resting his weight onto his forearms as he looked down at Makoto’s face 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Makoto agreed instantly “I really want to do this with you! Unless uhm...you don’t want to? If you’ve changed your mind that’s okay!”

Byakuya half chuckled “I do. But I wanted to be sure I had your affirmative consent before proceeding”

Makoto let out a soft chuckle at the other boys formalities “Well you have my very enthusiastic consent, I want you to take my virginity right now” Makoto asserted

“Well when you put it like that.. how can I deny you, and just to be fair, you can take mine too” Byakuya grinned and kissed him firmly, the pair getting excited again kissing and touching each other as Byakuya’s dick rubbed against Makoto’s backside.

“Oh I’m ready” Makoto’s arms were latched around Byakuya’s neck tight “do it”

Byakuya’s hand moved and the blonde purred against his neck. His dick pressed against him and Makoto gasped and held tight to Byakuya, fingers digging into his toned back as slowly he was stretched out by the other boys dick. He would have thought he would be the one right now making the most noise but he found himself strangely silent save a few gasping breaths to compose himself, keeping quieter in favour of listening to Byakuya. The other boys lips were against his ear and he seems to be talking without thought, the sounds leaving him were heavenly.

“Oh god.. mmm.. Makoto. Hnnghh... ahh! So good... Mmm so.. tight! Ahh...Fuck! Makoto.. mmmm... koto!” He nuzzled into Makoto’s neck as he sank deeper inside “mmm... want you... so fucking good!” 

When he bottomed out both boys moaned loudly and Makoto’s thighs unclenched slightly, both staring at each other for a second while they caught their breath. 

“Ready?” Byakuya’s voice was low and sultry and made Makoto shiver 

“Yes!” 

Byakuya’s hips started to move, thrusting into him and Makoto cried out immediately 

“Oh god!”

It felt incredible! His insides were needy and craving, sparks flooding through his body and electrifying his veins. Every movement of Byakuya’s was like trying to catch euphoria in his hands and getting closer each time.

“Byakuya!!” he wailed as Byakuya’s thrusts began to speed up, the both of them panting and moaning and grabbing at each other like the horny teenagers they had missed out on being

“Makoto! Mako... ahh! Fuck!” Byakuya cursed biting his lip as Makoto’s blunt nails raked across his back. The bed was shaking violently, creaking and swaying as they progressed from slower tentative thrusts to just wild and fast fucking. Byakuya was slamming into him now hard and brutal and Makoto could only call his name louder for it. Sweat was slicking their bodies and he wished he had taken his T-shirt off now, it was so hot.. 

His arms tightened around Byakuya, Fingertips digging into his back while his other fisted into blonde hair tugging slightly and Byakuya moaned beautifully at the sensation. His body was on fire, he felt so close to the edge and he slammed his lips to Byakuya’s again, the two kissing sloppily as their bodies moved together with no real finesse. But it was new, and exciting and Makoto had never wanted something more.

“I’m already close” he managed to cry out and Byakuya shuddered, his blonde hair sweat slicked to his face as he panted.

“Me too”

His hand quickly let go of the duvet and snaked down circling Makoto’s dick and pumping it hard as he thrust and it opened the Pandora’s box of Makoto’s desire.

“Oh god!! Byakuya FUCK!” He screamed slamming his head back into the pillow Spine arching, toes curling “fuck me! I’m gonna come Byakuya! oh fuck!” The bed slammed hard against the cottage wall clattering with each stroke and Makoto’s nails dug into Byakuya’s back once more, to his shock the blonde moaned lewdly and hissed “harder!”

Byakuays moans and cries got louder and louder as Makoto dragged his nails down his perfect skin leaving scratch marks in his wake. Who knew he would like the slightly rougher treatment what would mark his perfect visage. 

“That’s it Makoto! Oh fuck! You feel so good Makoto! Fuck! I’m going to come.. oh shit I’m going to come inside you!” 

“Yes!I want you to, I wanna see your face when you come, fuck you’re so beautiful!!!” 

The slap of skin on skin, the screeching of the bed frame and the wanton moaning, Byakuya’s voice was so sexy and as he moaned his appreciation for Makoto he had never felt more wanted and desired.

“Byakuya!” Makoto yelped his lovers name as Byakuya’s hand slid back and forth over his leaking cock, wickedly pumping him as he pounded into him.. it was too much. Too much pleasure. His legs trembled around Byakuya’s waist, hips rutting back in an uncoordinated manner, nails digging in harder and tongues rubbing against each other wet and frantic. That feeling he has been chasing; the delicious sensation was starting to take over his body, tensing as the waves of fire started to spread through his abdomen. 

“I’m gonna... !” He yelped as Byakuya smashed at his prostate harder and harder trying to snap his last sliver of self restraint. 

“Come for me!” Byakuya ordered him “I want to see how loud you scream my name when you I make you come” 

That was enough to do it, the overwhelming pleasure his body was experiencing combined with Byakuyas order and Makoto could feel himself unravelling.

“Byakuya! Byakuya! Byakuya!” Makoto screamed, moaned and cried his name like a prayer as actual tears fell from his eyes at the pure pleasure. His hips snapped wildly back as he yelped, trying to chase every last second of the experience. His hazy eyes focused on Byakuya’s face, the way his blue eyes were narrowed in concentration to make sure Makoto finished first, his sweaty hair and pink cheeks, he was so beautiful. 

“Come now” Byakuya commanded and that was so hot to Makoto that instantly orgasm crashed over him. His thighs locked hard and he screamed dragging his nails wildly down Byakuya’s back mindlessly. 

“Byakuya! Ahhh! FUCK! Byakuya!!”

His mind was blank as the knot of tension building so long in him snapped hard and he rode out the longest most intense orgasm of his life, feeling himself release all over Byakuya’s hand and their stomachs. Before his mind could catch up, before he could come back to Earth Byakuya was moaning louder and louder, speeding up his thrusts as he could finally let go and Makoto feebly tried to roll his hips in time to help. His face was screwed up, the most beautifully lewd and depraved expressions on his gorgeous face as he lost himself to the passion of their sex and began to make noises he had never heard from him before.

“Fuck Makoto!” he cried out smashing their hips together wildly and crying and yelling out at the top of his voice. He was just as beautiful as he orgasmed as Makoto thought he would be. And then he was still and with a last juddering breath he collapsed on top of Makoto burying his face into the shorter boys shoulder. Their panting and heaving breaths filled the room alone now as they lay entangled and sweaty trying to catch their breath and come down to earth. 

Makoto’s heart was still hammering away and his arms hold of Byakuya was soft now, he stroked his fingers gently through the sweaty blonde tresses and Byakuya shuddered and nuzzled closer into his hold. It was peaceful, just quiet and the ocean breeze provided some much needed relief on their hot, sweaty bodies. Byakuya was still inside of him and he could feel the other boy softening and finally slip out of him, easing the discomfort in his now sore rear and making him feel relaxed again.

He held Byakuya to him, soothingly stroking his hair and back and hoping he wouldn’t jump up and pull away. Say this was over. 

But he didnt, he just lay there, an arm around Makoto’s waist as he snuggled close to him. Blue eyes closed and long lashes tickling Makoto’s skin. He was so tired and.. this was blissful. He knew he should get up and use the bathroom and clean up. He could feel the Wetness on his T-shirt and dripping down the back of his thighs but he couldn’t bring himself to care. If this was the only moment he got with Byakuya like this then he wanted to stay like it forever.

So he snuggled his long time crush and held him in his arms, taking in the details of his beautiful face and what an amazing night they had together. Sleep tugged at his eyelids and they slowly closed and with a small laugh he realised his starry boxers were still tangled around his foot. 

.....


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after the night before and they promise to put it behind them. So night time snuggling isn't on the cards then? Or hushed conversations, soft kisses and romantic dates on the beach? 
> 
> Maybe they can just agree that what happens on Jabberwock stays on Jabberwock.

Morning came as light flooded the cottage and Makoto stirred slightly groaning. When his senses returned he could feel at soreness below and a warmth in his arms. Opening his eyes he couldn’t help but smile, his head rested against Byakuya’s bare chest and the taller boy had his arms around him holding him. 

“Morning” Makoto croaked groggily and Byakuya looked down at him 

“Good morning” he replied softly

He was sticky, sweaty and sore and he blushed as the details of last night came back to him. What he had done... the things he had said...

“So last night.. really happened huh?” he said lamely 

“If you mean that the two of us had wild passionate sex.. then yes that did happen” Byakuya replied with a deadpan expression and Makoto flustered.

“Ahh.. right.. good to know”

“Are you alright?” Byakuya asked softly suddenly “are you in pain?”

“No I’m just a little sore.. I think I’m fine I just need a shower” 

“Likewise, you can use it first if you wish”

“Thanks” He took a last moment to snuggle into Byakuya before pulling himself away “I best go do that now or we will be late for work”

Gingerly he managed to get to his feet and winced as he made his way to the bathroom making sure to pull his boxers up first in embarrassment. Although he shouldn’t really feel any shame in Byakuya seeing him naked after last night. Once locked in the bathroom he exhaled, he felt a mess of both satisfaction and nerves. He felt like a deep itch had been scratched somehow, that experience had been wildly passionate and way better than he had imagined. He had thought his first time would be a bit awkward but.. he supposed he did sleep with an ultimate. Byakuya’s skills knew no bounds apparently. 

He pulled off his gross, now crusty T-shirt and threw it down among with his boxers. Checking the mirror he saw a couple of marks on his neck, bruises forming from Byakuya’s love bites and he was grateful his uniform shirt would cover them. Running the shower to a nice temperature he jumped in and felt a million times better for washing himself clean and to his relief his soreness wasn’t as bad as he feared. When he was done he dried himself and brushed his teeth, failed to brush his hair and then taking a deep breath stepped back into the bedroom to see what would happen between he and Byakuya now.

The other boy had stripped the bed clothes and was stood in the pyjamas he had discarded last night as he put on clean bedsheets.

“Hey.. I’m all done” Makoto said a little awkwardly as Byakuya put on the final clean pillow and he turned to look at him.

“Ahh, excellent, I’ll take my shower now” he passed Makoto and went into the bathroom and Makoto bit his lip, it was a little awkward but... he supposed it would be after having sex with your friend.

He got dressed into his uniform and was just tying his tie when Byakuya emerged from the bathroom in his towel and Makoto had to avert his eyes. Otherwise his mind would start racing and thinking about pulling off his towel and...

Byakuya turned to get some clothes as Makoto looked up and his mouth dropped open in shock. 

“Uhm... Byakuya?”

“Hmm?” The other boy turned to him 

“Does... does your back hurt?”

Across the heirs back were long red scratches. Some of them just marks but more than a couple were raised, deep red and scabbing where the skin had been broken. Makoto blushed as he recalled how he had dragged his nails along Byakuya’s back hard and without mercy as the other boy fucked his brains out. The first hint of a smile danced on Byakuya’s lips 

“It stings a little in the shower”

“I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be” Byakuya pulled on his shirt and started to button it up “I liked it, and I left my mark upon you in turn did I not?” 

Makoto’s cheeks went crimson and he coughed awkwardly and concentrated on tying his shoes while the other boy finished getting ready for work. When Byakuya was finally set he turned to Makoto, not a hair out of place, glasses back on his nose and looking every inch the perfect and formal professional he always was.

“Lets go and get breakfast”

“Okay.. Byakuya before we go..”

Byakuya turned and looked at him, he sighed slightly but his expression wasn’t hard. 

“I suppose we should discuss it”

“Yeah.. cause I don’t want to overstep my boundaries but.. last night.. was amazing. I didn’t know how much I needed something like that but.. I really did. It’s like a weight is off me and.. just.. thank you”

Byakuya nodded looking a little pink in the cheeks “likewise.. you’re right. I needed to do something for myself that I really wanted and.. you were the perfect person to share that experience with because I trusted you”

“Hehe thanks” Makoto rubbed the back of his head “I’m glad you could trust me like I trust you.. I’m.. glad that.. Uh.. well that you were my first I don’t think.. no I’m pretty certain no one else ever would have been as good as you”

“Ditto..” 

It was silent for a moment as the two boys both blushed trying to organise their thoughts.

“So.. where do we go from here?”

“I think... it would be better if we pretended outwardly this didn’t happen. As in we just act as usual around each other, otherwise we aren’t going to be able to focus on our task at hand, and our work here is the upmost importance”

“Yeah that makes sense, we have to work together and share this cottage and I really don’t want things to be weird between us”

“I doubt they will be. After all we are closer than most now” Byakuya smirked “if we can continue to interact like this then if anything I think this will make working together easier now we have no reservations, lets just continue to work hard”

“Yes lets! you’re right we’re just very close now and we can use that as a strength. We can work together and share this cottage easily and with no awkwardness” Makoto brightened up at once and the two walked out together to the hotel, sitting opposite another they ate breakfast and he noticed that Kyoko didn’t come to sit with them today. Pretty weird. But the sun was shining and Byakuya was sat with him, he had no complaints. 

Thankfully things with Byakuya weren’t actually awkward and in fact as Byakuya had predicted, he felt a little easier working with him than usual now they had crossed such a line having any reservations were pointless. 

Although... every so often in the day Makoto would get a memory of the night before.. like Byakuya ordering him to come for him or the way he had screamed Byakuya’s name or even the recollection of how Byakuya had moaned and swore and called him tight... it would make him completely flustered and he would have to focus really hard on another subject until his cheeks were no longer red. 

Later that day he said hello to Kyoko and she just blanked him completely. Confused at why, Makoto just shook his head, in the killing school life she had blanked him and turned people against him just because he had refused to rat out Sakura as the mole without first talking to her. It had taught him one thing, she could take umbrage with anything he did wether he was right or wrong.

The day was long and tiring seeing the devastation Nagito was doing and it hurt even his heart to see Hajime look so hurt.. so betrayed. He couldn’t imagine Byakuya turning on him after last night and so he could feel Hajime’s pain and he wished he could help him somehow. 

After dinner he walked back to the cottage a little later than Byakuya who had gone on ahead. Letting himself in he locked the door behind him and met eyes with his housemate who was sat in bed reading a book in his pyjamas.

“Hey” Makoto yawned grabbing his own pyjamas 

“Hello” Byakuya called back as Makoto went into the bathroom and changed in record time. He was so tired he just wanted bed ASAP. He dumped his uniform and walked to the bed in his baggy shorts and T-shirt yawning as he climbed in next to Byakuya.

“You seem very tired tonight are you alright?” Byakuya asked looking up from his book and Makoto nodded 

“Yeah just... Nagito.. urgh today was stressful” 

“An early night is in order then” Byakuya nodded turning off the main light so the nightlight cast a cosy glow “is the light bothersome?”

“No it’s fine thanks” Makoto yawned again, if anything last night had made Byakuya more considerate and that was always a nice thing. Byakuya continued to read his book and Makoto burrowed into the covers getting warm and rolling around to get comfortable. Despite his tiredness he couldn’t seem to settle; getting a comforting but risky thought, he hesitated for a moment before scooting close and resting his head against Byakuya’s chest. The other boy said nothing and allowed Makoto to rest there much to his relief. He was so comfortable... his eyes lulled closed and welcoming darkness came.

When he awoke a few hours later to the moonlight streaming into the cottage the nightlight was out. His head was still pillowed against Byakuya’s chest and his arm around his waist. In return Byakuya had an arm around Makoto and was holding him to his body as he slept soundly. Makoto couldn’t help the huge grin that spread over his face and he snuggled in tighter to the taller boys embrace. Maybe this thing between them wasn’t over at all. 

....

He awoke in Byakuya’s arms again that morning and it felt right, it felt like home. He pressed a kiss to Byakuya’s cheek as he greeted him good morning and the other boy just smiled lazily back at him.

....

“Hey Kyoko!” Makoto was getting fed up of her blanking him now and he walked over to her with a warm smile to try and build a bridge there.

She ignored him once more and Makoto frowned, what on earth was her problem?

“Kyoko have I done something to offend you? He asked softly and her sharp gaze met his eyes finally. Anger lurked in her expression although she kept her words composed.

“A word to the wise. Next time shut your window” and with that she turned and marched away, heels clicking on the floor leaving Makoto even more confused.

He sat back at his desk with a sigh and before he had time to reflect on her strange response Byakuya leaned over his shoulder dropping a folder onto his desk.

“She likes you, you know” Byakuya’s breath ghosted over his ear making him shiver 

“Y.. you think so?”

“I know so. She’s jealous, you could go after her” he teased pretending to point to something in the file, shielding the privacy of their conversation to any outsiders. Masking just how much he was making Makoto squirm right now “You could try out that new confidence, all those things you learned with me” his voice was too sexy and Makoto gasped and bit his lip “Would you care to go try them with her instead?”

“Wha? N..no I..”

“Can you imagine though? That stern face staring back at you, no emotion? She would probably just lay there, It would be like effing a sack of potatoes” 

“Byakuya!” Makoto both gasped and laughed nervously at the incredulous comment “That’s.. not nice”

“Well.. you know it’s true” he turned his head slightly fixing his intense blue stare upon him, his words sexy and sultry “she.. or nobody else for that matter would ever scream your name like I do” 

And with that he walked away leaving Makoto stunned.... and very very aroused.

.....

After work and dinner that day they walked back to the cottage together. As they walked towards the docks his arm brushed Byakuya’s lightly. The other boy looked down at and then removed his arm at once, but then to Makoto’s surprise, instead wrapped it around his waist. He looked up at Byakuya feeling his cheeks heat up but the other boy looked surprisingly content as he looked out at the setting sun as they strolled. Makoto smiled and placed his hand instead upon Byakuya’s chest and the two walked the rest of the way in a silent but content embrace. 

When they entered the cottage and locked the door Byakuya’s hand didn’t move from his waist, his other hand however met Makoto’s cheek cupping his face gently. A small smile played on his lovely face as he moved slowly closer and kissed Makoto softly. It had none of the passion from their tryst a few nights prior but instead was filled with warmth, care and adoration. It filled him up with love from inside out, right from his toes to the top of his ahoge. 

“Mmm” Makoto sighed happily as they parted and Byakuya looked at him softly, leading him to the bed where they kicked of their shoes and sat together kissing once more. It was so tender being in Byakuya’s arms kissing him and feeling his warmth, his gentility. 

“What happened to pretending this never happened?” Makoto murmured softly and Byakuya smirked slightly 

“Well.. you could say what happens on Jabberwock.. stays on Jabberwock”

“I could agree with that” Makoto laughed lightly and leaned back into the kiss. Byakuya’s fingers in his messy hair felt delicious. The way he held Makoto’s face and stroked his cheek as their tongues danced slow but firm together.

He undid Byakuya’s tie slowly and helped him off with his blazer, in return Byakuya did the same to him and began to undo his shirt buttons one at a time. It was a slow process of undressing each other as they kissed and touched each other with gentleness. It was a far cry from their last encounter but it was so, so enthralling. 

All Makoto had left on him was the open white shirt still on his shoulders as Byakuya deprived him of his boxers and he found himself straddling the lap of his bedmate. It was so warm, more than he thought it would be as their bare chests pressed together and Makoto gently worked his lips along Byakuya’s neck, appreciating his skin with reverence. It felt glorious to be held like this, skin to skin and the slow gentility of the care exchanges between them. 

Byakuya’s sounds were low but sweet, soft murmurs of appreciation, his hands stroking Makoto’s back gently holding him on his lap. Their groins pressed together and sent shivers through Makoto, the situation was hot but.. sweet too.

“Can I make love to you?” Byakuya asked him softly as he guided his chin up to look into his eyes and Makoto could see the emotion in his blue depths

“Yes.. please. I’d like nothing more” Makoto whispered stroking his blonde tresses and Byakuya smiled back. He had never seen him smile as much as he had these last few days. Because he trusted Makoto, because being with Makoto made him happy. 

This time it was slow and gentle preparation and Makoto sighed and mewled gently, offering quiet encouragement and reassurance.

“Yes.. ahh.. mmmm that feels good.. ahh a little more.. ahhh...” his words were slow, lazy drawls into Byakuya’s neck, enjoying the slow pace and thoroughness with which the other boy worked him up. The way his fingers moved over him and inside him until he was softly moaning and his thighs trembled.

He slowly slid himself down onto his partners member, feeling the stretch more but sighing in contentment at that feeling of being whole, being unified again. It felt... complete. Their foreheads rested together as Makoto moved slowly up and down getting used to the feeling, their moans and gasps mixing together along with their tongues. 

Riding him was a completely different feeling to last time but it was amazing, letting him set the pace and it was so much easier in this position for Byakuya to fist his member within his hand. Letting Makoto’s own natural momentum jerk him off as he moved. Byakuya’s other hand was at his back supporting him and holding him close, his own hips moving to meet Makoto’s thrusts and his blue eyes were lidded and hazy. 

“You’re so handsome” Makoto told him softly and the other boy smiled 

“You’re beautiful, no one has ever been more glorious”

They kissed and stroked and held each other until Makotos body tingled with electricity and couldn’t hold on any longer 

“I’m... im gonna..” he mewled gently and Byakuya kissed his neck firmly 

“I have you... let it go”

So he did, riding it out and letting it consume him. The feeling was so powerful and intense his toes curled and his vision blanketed, it seemed to just go on and on endlessly. He was distantly aware of Byakuya’s own noises of pleasure until finally both of their bodies stilled and his face pressed into Byakuya’s neck holding onto him for dear life. The other boys gentle tone soothed him as Byakuya stroked his hair and whispered to him how incredible it was, how wonderful he was.

He caught Byakuya’s lips gently and they exchanged slow and tender kisses as they just held each other in the afterglow for a while.

Byakuya then carried him to the shower and the two washed off together, Makoto smiled happily as Byakuya washed his hair for him and he scrubbed the other boys back. It was sweet and affectionate and when they were done they dried off and pulled on pyjamas. Byakuya pulled the blankets over them and spooned Makoto closely, holding him in his arms and pressing the occasional kiss to his neck.

“You’re protective aren’t you?” Makoto asked sleepily 

“Of you? Absolutely ” Byakuya whispered into his ear “of course I know you’re strong... you don’t *need* protecting.. but I want to anyway”

“I feel protected.. I sleep better with you spooning me”

“Can you imagine if we had never shared a cottage?”

Makoto laughed sleepily “Then I’d never have known what this happiness feels like”

.....

“Makoto... let’s go out” Byakuya said suddenly turning to him as he hung up his blazer 

“Out?” Makoto blinked curiously at him as he undid his own tie “but I thought you said that our work here was the only important thing and if we’re not working we ought to only be sleeping?”

Byakuya clicked his tongue and looked away with a slight embarrassment 

“Well, we have been relieved of work for the evening and I’m not tired. Therefore logically we could be not asleep in here, or not asleep somewhere nicer”

Makoto laughed and side eyed Byakuya with a cheeky smile 

“So when we got here it was all work, work, work but now you’re saying we have time to play?”

“All work and no play makes me a very dull boy, anyway aren’t you the one that said I should do more things that *I* want to do?”

“I did” Makoto laughed “I have no objections, where shall we go?”

“Let’s go to the beach, you kept saying you wanted to go down there”

“Yeah and you told me that was irresponsible and to get back to work” Makoto teased as Byakuya huffed

“Okay so officially I changed my mind! Do you want to go on a date with me or not?”

Makoto felt those familiar butterflies rush through his stomach as he smiled bashfully, letting Byakuyas words sink on

“I’d love to go on a date with you, thank you Byakuya” 

Byakuya seemed to relax then and gave a small smile 

“Good, get into something comfortable”

Makoto could hardly hide his joy as he stripped off his work uniform and hung it up neatly before pulling on some swimming shorts he had packed in the hope of going to the beach, a loose white T-shirt and a short sleeved version of his favourite hoodie loosely unzipped over the top in case it got chilly. He was just putting on some flip flops when he turned to Byakuya with a flourish 

“Tada! Am I presentable?” He asked jokingly doing a spin and Byakuya chuckled 

“Very cute” he said walking over and placing a kiss on Makotos forehead “ready?”

Makoto was momentarily distracted staring at Byakuya, he had put on a pair of shorts and simply donned a loose, short sleeved white shirt that he hadn’t done up. 

“My eyes are up here” Byakuya jested at Makoto’s silence 

“Ahh sorry” Makoto flustered “you’re just.. you know... It’s hard not to notice”

“No I’m sorry I don’t know what” Byakuya smirked looking every inch smug “you’ll have to explain to me what it is I am”

Makoto blushed and could barely keep eye contact as Byakuya teased him, goddamnit he was really going to make him say it “You’re... hot. It’s hard not to want to look at you, I never thought you’d be so...”

“Oh did you make it a habit to think about what I look like without my clothes?” Byakuya raised an eyebrow and Makoto whined in exasperation 

“No!! I just.. I mean.. I thought you were bookish and married to your studies I didn’t figure you as the type to go to the gym”

“I told you I had to be good at everything” Byakuya grinned clearly enjoying making him fluster “including being athletic and strong enough to whisk my mate off their feet” 

And with that Byakuya winked deviously before swiping Makotos legs out from under him. Makoto yelping out in surprise and shock as Byakuya lifted him into his arms easily as anything. He threw his arms around his neck for support as Byakuya chuckled and began to walk towards the door to the cottage 

“Byakuya! Ahh put me down!” 

Byakuya just laughed and gently set him back upon his feet 

“A pity, I intended to carry you down to the beach, did you fear I would drop you? A foolish thought if so”

Makoto blushed furiously, Byakuya picking him up like that.. in that intimate position and intending to carry him. Didn’t they call that bridal style? His face was burning but in a way that was pleasant and exciting, did Byakuya see him as his mate? He surely wanted to be, he would very eagerly commit himself to this man always.

“No I’ve just never been that tall before, the high altitude made me feel funny”

Byakuya chuckled, eyes crinkling with mirth as he took Makotos hand in his own 

“In that case let us walk together”

“I’d like that” Makoto squeezed his hand and smiled up at him “also for the record, I knew you’d never drop me, those muscles aren’t just for show” he grinned playfully and Byakuya snorted 

“For the last time. My eyes are up here” 

They walked slowly hand in hand towards the beach. The sea breeze gently played with his hair and he sighed happily as they took a relaxing stroll together. When they reached the beach the sun dappled the whole ocean orange, the waves lazily crashing against the shore and all they could hear were the soothing sounds of the water.

“Wow...” Makoto took it all in, for the first time feeling far away from their daily life, from the noise and the computers and the constant stress heavy on his shoulders

“It’s quite the sight to behold, truly beautiful” Byakuya agreed, and when Makoto turned to his head he realised Byakuya had been looking at him this entire time. 

Makoto flushed pink as he stared back at that beautiful face, sea breeze tousling his soft blonde hair and gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes that nowadays only looked at him with adoration

“Yeah... the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen..”

They chose a place to sit and Byakuya sat behind him, wrapping his arms around him and the pair gazed out at the sea together. Makoto snuggled back into Byakuya’s strong, protective embrace. He felt so happy, so safe and cared for, appreciated and loved.

“This is wonderful” he sighed happily just watching the world be at peace for once “I’ve not felt this relaxed in well.. I don’t even remember when” 

“You’re right, we ought to have done this sooner” Byakuya agreed, a hand lazily stroking Makoto’s arm.

“What made you change your mind?”

“You did. As you said, there’s more to life than work”

“Yeah.. I’m glad you’re doing things for you now. I want you to be happy”

“Perhaps you’ve taught me something new about myself, about how to be content”

“Do I make you happy Byakuya?” Makoto tilted his head back against Byakuya’s shoulder to look up at his face, nervous energy sweeping across him as he waited for his answer.

“Yes” Byakuya was a man of few words but his hand crept up to Makoto’s jaw and the expression on his face said more than words ever could. He leaned down and captured him in a slow, deep kiss. His fingers caressing his jaw and neck as makoto reached up to tangle his hand into the back of Byakuya’s thick blonde hair as they kissed, pulling him close. His lips parted for Byakuya as he deepened the kiss, the two passionately getting their full of one another under the setting sun.

He could stay like this forever.

.....

“You’ve never made a sandcastle?”

“No, what pray tell is a sand castle?”

“Look I’ll show you! It’s fun”

Makoto showed Byakuya how to make simple sandcastles with his hands “see usually you’d get a bucket shaped like a castle! And you fill it with sand and it makes the sand sculpture for you! But some people use sculpting tools and just build huge sand castles freehand”

“Then we should sculpt a grand sand palace” Byakuya grinned joining him and smoothing sand into castle walls and making little turrets with his fingers

“It looks great already!”

“Well like you said, it’s just like sculpting isn’t it” Byakuya smiled as they spent a while just making a sandcastle together like children and Makoto couldn’t stop smiling, for once.. he just felt normal.

.....

They lay down on the sand after building their grand creation. It was mostly rough and wobbly but they had both had a lot of fun, Byakuya had named it chateau Togami and Makoto laughed and agreed making a couple of sand people to strand out front of it. One had a grumpy face and one a smile.

He rested his head against Byakuya’s chest, a hand lazily resting on his stomach stroking slowly as Byakuya’s arms wrapped around him. The palm trees rustled gently with the breeze, the ocean waves and calm tranquil sounds soothed him so much he felt truly at peace. If he closed his eyes he could let his mind drift away to the summer vacations of his past. Times where he was truly carefree and he had never realised just how lucky he was to be with his family like this. To just relax and be a teenager, no responsibility, no stress.. no despair. 

He had never known how much he took for granted, how could he have known? He was but a child too eager to grow up. If he had known how things would be.. maybe he would never have accepted his invitation to Hopes Peak, convinced his family to flee overseas... but then wasn’t hindsight such a wonderful thing? Now he was here in Byakuya’s arms feeling happier than he had in so long but.. he would trade it in an instant to go back and stop the tragedy. Was he making the best of the worst? Byakuya made him forget the painful reality, made him feel alive and content. Would he care for Byakuya the same way if they weren’t two lost souls with an impossible task ahead of them? The weight of stress started to weigh heavy on him again, churning his stomach. Was it what they both really wanted or was it the only option available? They had already agreed to leave whatever this was between them here on Jabberjock island and forget it in the real world.

Was this just... because it was easy? Because of loneliness? Were they just using each other up? The thought hurt his stomach and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Was this a fools errand destined to end in a heart even more broken than the tragedy had left it? He would loose Byakuya then, their friendship destroyed and another casualty to despair. His mind was racing pulling him under once more when Byakuya spoke quiet and soothing 

“Would you like to go swimming before the sun sets?”

“Yeah that sounds nice” Makoto replied happy to be distracted from his morose thoughts. He sat up to allow Byakuya up and the other boy slipped off his shirt and placed on the sand as Makoto shrugged off his hoodie, pulling his shirt over his head and leaving it with Byakuya’s. Finally Byakuya took off his glasses and folded them up, placing them carefully on their pile of clothes and looking around with wide eyed to get used to the change. He always looked so precious without them, his face was sweeter and more open somehow and Makoto felt the urge to kiss him. Gently he placed his palms either side of Byakuya’s face and kissed him slowly 

“You’re beautiful”

Byakuya smiled so cutely it belied the person he was known to be. How could someone so stern also this sweet? He took his hand and they walked together down to the ocean letting the water lap at their ankles and Makoto squeaked 

“Oh Its cold!”

“You won’t feel it so much when you’re fully under” Byakuya chuckled walking slowly further out 

Makoto dithered and dallied, shivering as the cold water creeped up his thighs 

“It’s too cold!”

Byakuya just laughed and let go of his hand smirking at him before he himself just leapt forwards straight into the water and swimming gracefully away into the depths 

“Byakuya!! You splashed me!” Makoto whined as Byakuya emerged from the water a few meters away grinning at him

“Well take the plunge! It’s easier”

“I can’t! That’s..”

“Come on Makoto! I’m getting away”  
Byakuya teased floating further back, his wet blonde hair messed up and stuck to his face as he grinned at him

“Okay..” Makoto shuddered and braced himself before throwing himself fully into the water and letting the cold shock hit him all at once “shit!” He cursed as he emerged soaked through , but as Byakuya has said it wasn’t so bad now he was fully submerged in it.

“I’ve got you” Byakuya was suddenly by his side smiling and he took Makoto into his arms. The waters buoyancy making it so easy to wrap his arms and legs around Byakuya and gaze into his eyes at his level. The rippling water sparkled under the light, the setting sun casting a glow over everything he could see. It was perfect, the most romantic setting he could even imagine. Strands of wet blonde hair stuck to Byakuya’s face, water droplets shone on his skin and his eyes were alive in a way he had never seen before. He was so beautiful, staring at Makoto as though he had hit the jackpot and it put those butterflies right back into his stomach. 

He smiled back and leaned in, loosing himself in the feeling of kissing Byakuya, the soft wet hair between his fingers, the soft eager lips beneath his own moving together in perfect unison. The firm body beneath his hands and between his legs. The feeling of Byakuya’s hands on him, how he held his waist with one and the other cupped his cheek firmly.  
The way Byakuya broke the kiss for a moment to murmur “you’re beautiful” as he stroked the hair behind his ear and how his eyes were full of love. 

No matter what had happened he could never take back the past. And in this moment he knew it wasn’t the best of a bad situation, it wasn’t settling. Yes he would trade what had happened to them in a heartbeat but that wasn’t his choice, it never had been. He was just caught in this situation, he had to continue to live and enjoy his life to the fullest. And he knew as sure as he knew his own name.

He was falling in love with Byakuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might actually have to be an extra chapter long!
> 
> Let me know if you’re enjoying this! And any dates/ideas you’d like to see for them! Including in bed wink wink


	3. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a good talk with Aoi about his relationship before spending his most passionate night yet with Byakuya.
> 
> This Chapter contains a LOT of smut!
> 
> (Also quick warning that Makoto calls Byakuya Daddy in case that makes you uncomfortable)

Today awakening to Byakuya filled Makoto with a glowing sense of contentment, a warmth that filled him and told him that everything was going to be okay. Their date at the beach and his realisation making him the happiest he could remember being in a very long time.  
His face was nestled into Byakuyas neck, arm across his chest and legs entwined. Byakuya holding him and a look of peace on his lovely face as he slept.

“Good morning handsome” Makoto whispered to him, nuzzling his nose against Byakuya’s cheek and a slow, sleepy smile formed as he opened his eyes slightly.

“Good Morning angel”

Makoto smiled back at him, utterly smitten… in love.

…..

They had eaten breakfast together as usual, footsie under the table, smiles and flirtation over coffee and eggs. It was a shame when they had to part for work, Makoto set up at the observation room with Aoi while Byakuya went to work with the tech team. The day passed slowly as he and Aoi watched and recorded, noted down findings, fiddled with settings and swapped careful observations. By the time Kyoko came in to take over he was starving.

“Hi Kyoko, thanks for taking over” he smiled at her but as usual she just blanked him and walked past him to take a seat. Pursing his lips he decided not to venture further and instead turned to Aoi

“Food?”

“God yes” She sprang to her feet and the two walked back to the cafeteria together chattering. Aoi was so simple, uncomplicated. She wore her heart on her sleeve and her friendship was always so easy, never clouded by unspoken wrongs. If there’s one thing he could always count on is that she would speak her mind, god he had missed that.

“Its so nice to spend more time with you, I know this project doesn’t leave much time for anything but its good to catch up”

“I agree!” She beamed sitting opposite him, nursing a cup of hot chocolate and starting to wolf down lunch “You’re like.. my best friend It’s always so chill hanging out”

Best friend… it brought a lump to his throat. Sakura had been everything to her and now she was gone… Makoto had filled some of the void but nobody could ever measure up to Sakura, physically or metaphorically.

“When this is all over… i’m looking forward to just doing normal things together”

“Coffee, shopping, movies.. dinners round each others apartments like grown ups” she laughed “Can you imagine! It’s what’s keeping me going ya know? Thoughts of a normal life”

“Yeah! Oh I really want to learn something new like a sport!”  
“I’ll teach you! We can do workouts!”

“I feel like I’ll slow you down somehow” he chuckled

“Yeah well.. that’s the kind of normality I’m looking forward to again” she stuck her tongue out “you sucking and me bullying you into sports” It was true and couldn’t help but laugh

“It’s a plan! I hope we all stay close after this.. although I think Kyoko is pretty mad at me right now but I don’t know why. Do you know what’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t really say” Aoi looked away as she bit her lip “I mean she didn’t say to keep it a secret or anything but..”

“That’s okay, I don’t want to put you on an awkward position” Makoto nodded and smiled reassuringly “So we can just leave it, want some more hot chocolate?”

“Please” Aoi smiled as Makoto took the cups and refilled them. Picking some donuts from the food counter and bringing them over. 

“Here we go! These ones are your favourite right? It’s so nice getting time to hang out with you, in know I said it before bit I’ve really missed this”

“Thanks Makoto” Aoi seems to think for a second before sighing “You’re right, I’ve missed this too. Me and you have always been really good friends haven’t we”

“Yeah! We’ve always gotten along but then getting our memories back of how close we were in school too, it makes me more determined to build that friendship stronger you know? I don’t ever want to loose it”

Aoi seemed lost in thought for a moment, chewing a mouthful of her donut before nodding, seeming to come to an internal decision.

“Look I’m going to tell you what’s really up” 

“Really? You don’t have to if it puts you in an awkward position!”

“Yeah but... you’re like my best friend Makoto, and I don’t think it’s entirely fair.. her reasons”

“Okay well as long as you’re sure” Makoto nodded 

“Well.. Kyoko is mad because...” Aoi took a look around the canteen to check Kyoko hadn’t appeared from nowhere “She likes you.. like.. she has a crush on you”

“What really?” Makoto scratched his cheek “If she likes me then why is she ignoring me? I tried to talk to her the other day she she just said something weird about my window being closed and walked off and now she just keeps blanking me”

Aoi went inexplicably red and shook her head “Oh Makoto you can be so dense!”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked confused

“The other night...” Aoi started looking embarrassed “Man this is kinda hard to say so... I’m sorry I’m advance, cause it’s kinda awkward”

“Okay... you’re scaring me” Makoto half laughed feeling his stomach twist slightly in worry. 

“Well, me and her were walking back to our cottage after a late shift and we um.. we heard noises from your cottage”

“Huh? What kind of noises?” Makoto cocked his head curiously and Aoi squeezed her eyes exasperated 

“Like.. banging noises. Loud ones and.. you were shouting”

“I was?” Makoto’s brow furrowed in confusion “I don’t.. remember doing that? And even so why is she so mad about it?”

“Ahh Makoto! You’re killing me!!” Aoi groaned “I can’t believe you’re gonna make me say it!”

“Say what? I don’t get..”

“You were shouting and like… calling Byakuya’s name. Loudly”

“O-oh!” Realisation hit Makoto all at once at what night she was talking about and he at once went furiously red with embarrassment “Well, that’s.. not what it sounds like! We had an argument that night and..”

“Makoto…It didn’t sound like an argument. Not at all”

“What.. do you mean by that?!”  
“Well… Ive never heard an argument before where…one party asked the other to fuck them harder”

The embarrassment was overwhelming and Makoto buried his face into his hands “oh my god, that’s so humiliating”

“I’m really sorry to embarrass you” Aoi said softly “Like I wouldn’t have said anything but that’s why she’s pissed. Cause she likes you and she heard you with Byakuya” 

“I can’t believe you guys heard! I didn’t even think about it.. was it really loud? Please be honest”

“Uh.. yah it was pretty loud. The banging sounded like the bed was about to break”

“Oh this is baaaad” Makoto whimpered putting his face flat against the wooden table “I’m so sorry.. and embarrassed

“Hey it’s okay” Aoi said kindly “Like.. it was a bit weird hearing your friend having sex but like, it’s hardly the end of the world! Honestly I just kind thought good for you, after everything we’ve been through you deserve something!”

Makoto started to laugh despite himself and sat back up to look at Aoi again and she was giggling too 

“Thanks for not making this super awkward”

“Honestly I wasn’t that embarrassed by it I just thought oops better hurry inside but Kyoko was furious you could tell from her face. When we went inside she went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door”

“So she really was mad”

“Yeah she’s been in a mood all week”

“I’m really sorry it’s made your living situation like that” Makoto said apologetically rubbing the back of his neck 

“Dont be, she was pretty pissed from the off, she wanted to share a cottage with you to get closer. It was so obvious”

“Yeah Byakuya actually mentioned that, that she was really annoyed at his suggestion and at the time I didn’t get it but now..”

“Yeah I think she was hoping to get closer to you and realised you’re interested in someone else but, she will get over it. Just give her some time”

“Yeah.. I feel bad..”

“Why? You haven’t done anything wrong You like him right?”

“Y-Yeah” he blushed “I do”

“Did you guys have a date last night?”

“Uh. Yeah how did you know?”

“She said she saw you on the beach and she was in a worse mood than usual after. I guess realising this was serious and not just a sex thing made her have to accept it”

“Yeah… I do feel bad because I don’t want to.. rub her face in it or anything”

“Makoto you are one of the only people who has literally never done anything wrong ever. You don’t have to feel guilty you’re just dating someone you like” she wrinkles her nose slightly “you have questionable taste but other than that…” She winked and Makoto chuckled

“He’s really.. not what you’d think”

“I hope so, that being with you brings out his inner romantic side” she grinned “Never thought I’d see that day! So! Tell me everything! How did you and Byakuya become a thing?”

Makoto felt himself fluster again “well.. embarrassingly that was the first night that we... Uhm we actually did get into an argument beforehand because I challenged his ides about himself, I think I hit a nerve about how he thinks he has to be you know? and then he just.. kissed me. I was so shocked but.. it was really good so we just.. kept kissing and before you know it... well you heard”

“So if you went on a date then it wasn’t like a one night stand, you two are a thing now?”

“Well” Makoto frowned and took another sip from his cup “We said we would put it behind us, just a one time thing. But.. we kept still kissing, and cuddling up at night and stuff… we slept together again two nights later. We agreed that this stuff would only happen here on the island and when we go home we can forget about it... but then last night he asked me on a date to the beach and it was really romantic. I really feel like… I’m falling in love and I’m scared that… when we leave he really will put it behind him. I don’t want to believe that but…”

“You need to talk to him about it, cause it doesn’t sound like its just an island thing..“

“I really hope not.. I guess we will find out”

“Don’t settle Makoto, if he doesn’t treat you like you’re the whole world then… kick his ass to the curb! Before I do!”

Makoto chuckled, feeling so much lighter for this conversation “I promise I would”

.....

Byakuya had been gazing at him softly across the dinner table all evening. Makoto couldn’t exactly say he minded, he would smile happily at the heir when he saw him looking at him with affection. It was so easy to be with Byakuya, it felt second nature and he couldn’t fight the butterflies that wracked his stomach even if he wanted to. His conversation with Aoi in the forefront of this mind and it felt reassuring now 

Treating me like the entire world… I feel like he *does*

After dinner Byakuya had taken his hand and walked with him back to their cottage. His aura was affectionate and yet firm with how he held him.

“Are you alright Byakuya?”

“Never better, I simply can’t wait to get back so I can have you all to myself”

Makoto blushed but smiled at his words. Byakuya seemed to really want to be with him, so could such a thing.. really be over when they left Jabberwock?

Byakuya unlocked the door and both of them stepped inside before Byakuya cupped Makoto’s cheeks gently, staring into his eyes. 

“‘Makoto.. do you trust me? To let me show you what I’ve been thinking of all day long?”

“Of course I trust you..” Makoto beamed “please show me Byakuya”

Byakuya’s lips were on his instantly kissing him passionately and guiding him back to the bed. Makoto gasped in surprise but excitement as Byakuya pushed him into the covers, nipping and licking at his neck. Hands roaming his body with force tugging at his clothes and all but devouring him in ferocity.

“You’re so sexy” he purred into Makoto’s ear making him moan low in satisfaction “I want you so bad... Mmmm... tonight I’m going to do you deep” He was pulling his tie off from around his neck and started to bind Makoto’s wrists together pulling them up over his head, Makoto didn’t resist and allowed Byakuya to tie his hands together above his head and then tying them to the headboard. When he finished he pulled back and looked down at Makoto’s bound form “You look so good like that” he groaned kissing Makoto more and and more as he just lay there trembling and mewling in satisfaction. It was so good to just see Byakuya let go of any inhibitions and play with him, it was such a hot situation and he twitched against the bonds feeling a thrill at not to be able to move 

“So sweet” Byakuya was mumbling as he stroked Makoto’s face gently “You’re so pretty... so pure. Too much so for me..” 

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly at Byakuya’s strange admission. He thought Makoto was too pure for him?

“But I need you.. even though I shouldn’t be the one to have your love... I need it. You make me feel so alive Makoto. You’re everything that’s real.. emotions aren’t tangible.. they make no logical sense but you... you’re very much real and alive under my fingertips, your love is here.. I can feel it” his words ghosted over Makoto’s ear and he twitched and moaned helplessly “God you’re just so perfect...” he was kissing him all over his neck and shoulders, mapping out a path of reverence as he muttered his rambled words of praise “it’s a mad compulsion to be with you.. hold you... hear you... please you. Every time you call my name is knowledge that I satisfy you... make you happy. I want that, I need that.. it’s all that’s I know is true. I can’t help myself, everytime I see you my heart pangs for you.. why is that? Why do my body and soul desire you so? Need you like oxygen. Why does your embrace comfort me, why do I feel more compete in your presence? You have bewitched me utterly Makoto Naegi”

He made short work of undoing Makoto’s belt, tugging down his slacks and underwear and tossing them off the bed. Makoto blushing at this sudden nakedness and his cock hardening rapidly, resting against his bare stomach.

“This.. this is exactly how I want you” Byakuya purred admiring his bound form and stroking his thigh softly “Just ready for me.. to play and please”

His gentle stroking turned to firm hands pulling Makoto’s legs up to rest them over his shoulders. Makoto squeaked at the sudden force, his back arching and his hands still uselessly bound over his head as Byakuya pulled him to his whim. He felt so vulnerable laying there like this, tied up with only his T-shirt on, hips arched and dick now achingly hard and leaking onto his stomach. His legs over Byakuya’s broad shoulders who looked down at him still fully dressed in his shirt and slacks, save for his tie which he’d used to tie Makoto up. He was vulnerable but at the same time completely enthralled and safe. Byakuya would never hurt him, Byakuya wanted to make him happy.

The other boy smiled them and pressed a kiss to the inside of one of Makoto’s knees. His fingers deftly undoing his own belt and dress slacks.

“Like this... I can get so deep inside you” his voice was breathy but sultry as he squeezed Makoto’s thighs gently “Although.... then I can’t kiss you and whisper in your ear... see close up those exquisite expressions of wonder, shock, awe, confusion, pleasure... you’re always so expressive in lovemaking... watching you is almost the best part..”

He seemed to think for a second before a mischievous smirk crossed his face and he suddenly without warning leaned forward. Makoto squeaked in surprise as his knees met his own shoulders, his body almost folded in half as Byakuya’s body claimed the space on top of him. 

“See now.. now I can kiss you” Byakuya cupped his cheek and kissed him hard with searing passion that Makoto all but melted into. Byakuya thoroughly explored his mouth capturing his tongue and refusing to let go, not that Makoto was trying. When he finally seemed to run out of air he parted with wet lips and heavily lidded eyes “So.. perfect. You’re really exquisite, I can hardly wait to make love to you like this.. unless you’re uncomfortable in this position? Am I too heavy?”

“N.. no...” Makoto’s cheeks were flushed red and he only wished a little that he could touch Byakuya, run his hands through his hair as he shoved his tongue down his throat “This is perfect... uhm... I kind of wanted to try this with you...”

“You did?” Byakuya looked pleased “I enjoy that you actively think of different positions you’d like to be intimate with me... does this one have a name?”

Makoto nodded although the red of his cheeks had reached his ears too

“Tell me, whats it called?”

“Uhm... it’s.. know as a... mating press” he flushed at using such a primitive word but to the contrary Byakuya looked delighted at the revelation.

“Well that’s perfect.. you are my mate after all... so what could be better for our coupling? I get to see your beautiful face while I’m deep inside of you.. mating with you” he gave a soft growl then and caught his earlobe gently with his lips before whispering “filling you up with my seed.. Mmm… Makoto, what I wouldn’t give to have you bear my child”

Makoto gasped and wriggled against his restraint. His stomach doing a flip and strangely his dick twitching at Byakuya’s words.

“R..really? You’d want that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Byakuya purred softly at his ear “My mate swollen with my baby... giving me an heir.. it would be perfect wouldn’t it? Nature is just cruel not to let that fantasy be reality. You’d look so cute carrying our child too...I’d surely sell my soul to the devil for the privilege”

Makoto whimpered, his dick twitching like crazy and leaking everywhere. Byakuya’s talk of hypothetically breeding him should not make him this horny but he had to admit it was pretty hot to him. Byakuya talking to him like he was his lifelong mate that he wanted to do everything with. That he would even forgo his family traditions and just have babies with him if he could. He surely must... care for him right? He daren’t even think love... but he hoped.

“We would have cute babies” Makoto agreed softly “I’d gladly bear them for you if I could” his cheeks flushed pink at his admission but it was true. He wasn’t sure there was anything he wouldn’t do for Byakuya “I’d give you anything and everything”

“So earnest, I daresay that’s why I adore you so” Byakuya caressed his cheek “You are so pure and yet so strong, such vibrancy.. it truly is a pity that nature has rendered us incapable of conceiving together. Non the less... that’s irrelevant to our partnership, I would sooner be here with you than any of the fairer sex” he grinned then looking into Makoto’s eyes devilishly “Your question last week, if you hadn’t gathered the answer by now that is. Yes I like boys, one in particular... but I am decidedly homosexual”

“Good to know” Makoto chuckled lightly “it would suck if this was one sided”

“It most assuredly is not, but I’ll hazard a guess that you aren’t homosexual?”

“I’m bisexual” Makoto managed to get his words out, licking his lips dry mouthed “I just like people.. for who they are...”

“A foolish choice with me” Byakuya smirked running a hand down Makoto’s thigh making him quiver. 

“I disagree.. you’re perfect to me”

Byakuya stopped for a second, a look of surprise on his face for a moment before composing himself.

“Ah, but of course. Only you could think that way my beloved” he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips “Never mind, it’s high time I stopped blathering and instead attended to your needs” 

His fingers stroked Makoto’s thigh and down towards his member. He inhaled sharply willing Byakuya with all his might to touch him there. 

“Makoto you’ve made such a mess” Byakuya’s voice was teasing, his eyes level with Makoto’s abdomen where precome had dripped and pooled on his stomach. He couldn’t help it, this whole situation was so hot and his poor dick was desperate for some reprieve.

“No matter, I’ll clean you up” Byakuya smirked with mischief in his eyes as he leaned down. Makoto blushed at the way Byakuya was going to wipe him down for being so wet, he peered down to see what Byakuya was going to use to clean his stomach with but the other boy hadn’t taken his tight grip off his thighs. What was he going to..

“Ahh!!” Makoto cried out in shock and arousal as Byakuya leaned in and swiped his tongue flat against his stomach licking his fluids up “oh my god” he mewled twitching as Byakuya’s tongue lapped against his stomach sending shivers down his spine. This was so obscenely hot he couldn’t believe this was happening. After a few passes of his mouth Byakuya looked up “See.. all better now. You’re nice and clean”

Almost as as response his dick immediately throbbed and more precome oozed out dripping onto his thoroughly cleaned stomach.

“Tut tut Makoto I just cleaned you up so nicely!” Byakuya was smirking at him and Makoto felt himself blush under his gaze “Well I suppose it would make more sense to clean you at the source” Makoto blinked in confusion wishing he could cover his red cheeks with his hands but they were very much firmly still tied up “Let’s clean this” Byakuya decreed passing his tongue over the new fluid and lapping it up “Mmm.. you taste good Makoto. Sweet even, it suits you” he purred seductively fingers holding his thighs still in place and stopping Makoto wriggling in arousal “And now here” he said softly and Makoto’s breath hitched. What did he...

Byakuya’s breath ghosted over his stomach and hip and then over his member itself and Makoto gasped and bit his lip. Byakuya had never been that close to his dick before, what if he thought it was ugly, weird...

Byakuya seemed to eye him for only a moment and then... one gloriously long, exhilarating moment later Byakuya’s dexterous tongue pressed flat to the tip of his cock. Makoto’s mind just blanketed, a range of equally lewd noises sprouting from this throat as Byakuya began to lick at the head of his dick firmly.

“Oh my god Byakuya! Oh god, oh god!!” Makoto was whimpering pathetically as those ice blue eyes fixated on his own. The feeling was like nothing else he had ever experienced it was incredible, his body twitched and his hips barely juttered under Byakuya’s firm hold. He was well and truly Byakuya’s plaything to do anything he wanted to and nothing in his life had ever been more arousing and pleasurable. Byakuya’s tongue swirled across him, licking and lapping up every drop of precome, his tongue sweeping across the top and digging gently into the slit made him whine brazenly. 

“Fuck! Kuya that’s good!” He cried out straining against his bond. If only he could run his fingers wild through those blonde tresses and...

“But this.. this should be better..” Byakuya paused momentarily to address him with a gleam in his eye. Makoto only had a second to speculate before Byakuya’s plush lips parted and wrapped around the head of his cock.

“Ahhh! Oh... hnnnngg, oh god.. fuck!” Makoto cried out incoherent ramblings as Byakuya showed him just how skilled he really was with his mouth. His lips slid back and forth as his tongue worked over the head of his cock. His body keened, jerked, writhed in the limited capacity he could as he moaned brazenly like a cheap whore. But could anyone blame him? He was receiving his first blow job from the skilled mouth of Byakuya of all people! If anyone had told him in the past that *Byakuya Togami* would tie him to a bed and suck him off he would have first blushed like crazy and then laughed in their face.

“Byakuya!!” He wailed as Byakuya’s mouth moved faster and without pause, his blue eyes were focussed on him, his blonde hair in disarray and cheeks hollowed from sucking him. He was so sinfully sexy and gorgeous Makoto could hardly believe his luck to be on the receiving end of this mind shattering blowjob. Byakuya hummed as he took more in his mouth and Makoto could have sworn he saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The more he took down his throat the more undone Makoto became. It was so fucking *hot* and it felt so damn good, the warm, wet suction of his mouth and the way his tongue worked the sensitive head, he couldn’t hold off much longer he would die if he couldn’t come. 

“Byakuya!!” He yelped the blondes name as his hands tugged fruitlessly, making the bed frame creak “Kuya!! Oh my god I’m gonna come! You have to stop or I’m gonna... ahhh! Bya... Kuya”

Byakuya did not stop. Makoto’s cries and warnings of his impeding orgasm just seemed to spur him on as he sucked harder and deeper, his tongue speeding up its movements and Makoto barely had time to register the snapping of his control before his eyes slammed closed and he let out his inner voice. Crying and moaning out anything and everything as rapture spread and Byakuya’s mouth gave him the first oral sex of his life and was rewarded with a mouthful of his seed in exchange.

Makoto groaned and whimpered as the last fadings of his orgasm rescinded and Byakuya gave a few last gentle sucks before letting him go and as Makoto looked on he swallowed what Makoto had given him. 

“Oh wow... oh wow...” Makoto was rambling as his chest heaved hard. Trying to gain his breath, trying to come back to earth. Byakuya just smiled at him devilishly as he licked his lips and then gently bit down on his bottom lip. 

“Delicious”

Makoto mewled weakly but his dick responded, twitching already despite just having orgasmed.

“I’m glad you’re not done yet” Byakuya said teasingly “I’m serious about my promise to press you into those sheets” 

“That was so good” he managed to pant out “it was amazing.. I can’t believe it”

“Get used to it” Byakuya purred “It will not be the last time” 

Such sexy promises and Makoto was still tired up and bent up in half with the promise of more to come. He could barely wait already.

“Now then, let’s see if you can handle round two” Byakuya smirked and let go of one of his thighs. He adjusted his body slightly, still leaning over him but with more room to move. He glanced down and with a blush Makoto realised he was literally ass up and Byakuya was staring down at his exposed hole with a smirk. He reached down to his pocket pulling something out and fiddling with it before surprisingly wet and cold fingers touched his hole.

“Ahhh! Oh! How did you get...”

“I have my ways” Byakuya grinned as his lubed up fingers began to toy with his asshole “Now... if you don’t orgasm at least twice more tonight my name isn’t Byakuya Togami” 

Makoto moaned at the lewd promise and before he knew it Byakuya’s dexterous fingers were inside of him, pushing, poking, stretching and twisting until his body keened. Byakuya nibbled at his inner thigh and his other hands grasp on this thigh was so firmly in place Makoto couldn’t even buck his hips to try and get more. Byakuya didn’t seem to need that help though, he sped up and slammed his fingers hard until his prostate throbbed and his dick was achingly hard again. His entire being begged for more, another release and then Byakuya seemed satisfied with his broken moans and pleads. 

“I think that’s enough teasing” his fingers exited him and Makoto felt strangely empty but knew it wasn’t for long as Byakuya unbuckled himself properly and although he couldn’t see, he knew that his partners dick was now out and ready to fill him.

“Are you ready for me Makoto?” Byakuya’s tone was playful and Makoto nodded and gasped

“I’m ready!”

Byakuya pushed himself in just a fraction and it made Makoto moan loudly, he then placed his hands back on Makoto’s thighs and leaned over him before pushing all the way inside.

He threw back his head and let out a warbling yelp of pleasure. Byakuya didn’t hesitate and started to thrust into him and it felt so fucking good he could almost come right there and then on the spot. 

It was so hot, so cramped and tight and yet wonderful. Byakuya was, as promised doing him deep. He could feel his partners cock so far down inside him, pushing his prostate hard with every thrust. His toes curled and wiggled, knees almost resting In the pillows at the completely obscene position Byakuya was pleasing him in. 

“Byakuya!” He moaned over and over again. His wrists flexing and twitching uselessly where they were tied up. He couldn’t break the bond and even if he did.. he doubted he would be coordinated enough to do anything with them. His body rocked against the tide caused by Byakuya’s own, the skilled methodical thrusting of his hips in and up to grace his prostate every time. Byakuya had learned his body so fast he knew exactly how to please him, how to make him moan and call his name. Which of course was exactly what the blonde wanted him to do.

“Byakuya! Ahh.. you’ve never been so deep before” He moaned out as his body quivered and sweat rolled down his brow “Oh my god! It feels so good! You’re so deep.. so big..”

“You’re so good to me aren’t you” Byakuya cooed softly into his ear “you always gratefully accept what I have to give you, always so eager for me” he caressed Makoto’s hair gently threading his fingers through the fluff at the back of his neck and holding him tight “You’re always so appreciative of my dick, always telling me how good it is” he nipped Makoto’s neck and purred seductively “Do you love it Makoto? When I’m deep inside you?”

“I love it!” Makoto cried out without pause “It feels so good~”

“How good?” Byakuya teased “Tell me how you love it” 

“It.. it’s so big inside me! It.. ah! It.. shit! It’s ahh! YES right there! Mmmm... Pounding me... hnnng... so hard... yes!! Ah fuck!! YES!! There!!! Ahhhh... FUCK! destroy me Byakuya!”

“Such vulgarity” Byakuya grinned “I’m starting to think you really enjoy being a bottom”

“I do” Makoto panted out “It’s so good! It’s the best feeling, oh my god!” It was so hard to focus on his words when his body was trembling and writhing, when the all consuming pleasure was overtaking his rational thoughts “Just.. someone else pleasing you entirely.. it’s blissful, oh god Byakuya! It feels so good” he whimpered as Byakuya continued to thrust deep into him and make his thighs quiver. He felt drunk, high off the feeling, the pounding into his most sensitive place was making him shake, he felt one good thrust away at any time from just exploding and his sanity being destroyed. 

“Come for me, my lovely little bottom”

Byakuya purred and Makoto did just as he was told. His dick jerking and pumping come against his stomach as Makoto screamed the cottage down in pleasure.

“Good boy… you’re doing so well” Byakuya praised him, Makoto barely hearing his words through the trembling sweaty haze that wracked his body “I won’t renege on my promise to make you come again”

“I... I don’t think I can” Makoto whimpered as he collapsed back flat on the sheets, his whole body feeling utterly exhausted.

“That’s not very optimistic of you my ultimate hope” Byakuya grinned “what happened to that enthusiasm?”

His hips rocked back and forth still but he looked the picture of calm and composed. His white shirt was still even buttoned up “By the time I get there you will too again I promise” 

He leaned in and captured Makoto’s lips kissing him roughly and making him quiver

“You’re so pretty Makoto” he moved to his ear and nipped it gently before he spoke “You’re truly exceptional. Taking you like this is exhilarating, it appeals to the part of me that wants to fill you full of my seed and breed you. You’re my mate and I will please you, satisfy you and leave you in ecstasy”

Makoto couldn’t help but whine and mewl at the lewd words being spewed into his ear. Despite his tiredness he was somehow getting excited again. Byakuya’s thrusts were delectable and his body hummed gently with that familiar creeping excitement.

“You look so blissed out Makoto.. your eyes can barely focus can they? Your face is so lewd right now I’m pleased I’m the only one who’s ever gotten to see it. I wonder how lewd it will get for your third orgasm, I can barely imagine”

He whimpered half in embarrassment and half in pleasure as his dick started to harden again as a result of Byakuya’s dirty talk.

“This position makes you look so sexy” Byakuya didn’t let up “Mating pressing you into the mattress until you scream my name again... that’s my goal for this evening. When you’ve come over and over and can’t even stand anymore I’ll know I’ve satisfied you enough. I wonder when I pull out of you... if I’ll get to see my seed leak out of you or if your body will keep it... I hope the latter” 

“Byakuya...” Makoto mewled pathetically as his dick started to throb. He was so so tired but... his body was craving more, Byakuya’s talk was so hot he wanted it. He wanted Byakuya to just ravish him and make his promises come true, to make him scream with pleasure. He wanted to come again, to show Byakuya how much he needed him. How Byakuya was the only one for him.

I love him. Makoto’s hazy mind whispered and Makoto began to rock his hips back. His body intent on getting that satisfaction Byakuya had sworn to him. 

“That’s my good boy” Byakuya praised “You’re so strong, I knew you wouldn’t be defeated. Not when there’s still more to experience, more for you to enjoy. Just you see Makoto, I can do more for you”

Byakuya’s hand fisted around his dick and Makoto whimpered, Byakuya’s hips rolling in more controlled thrusts now as he jacked him off.

“All I’ve thought about all day long Is making love to you, making you scream for me. I love the way you call my name.. I get hard just remembering the way you scream it. It makes work very tricky sometimes when my mind is full of you taking my dick”

Makoto moaned loudly, thinking of Byakuya getting hard over him at work. That was crazy! Byakuya was always so in control but... Makoto made him that way. He wanted him as much as Makoto wanted him back, they were completely compatible, meant to be together.

“I love it... being with you.. doing this with You. I love it Byakuya” Makoto moaned brokenly as his tired body started to tingle and warmth climbed up his stomach “It’s you... I need you... I... I love...it” his mouth refused to say it, even in his exhausted delirium he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it.

“Do you need me Makoto? Do you yearn for me.... ache for me? Do you feel empty without me inside you?”

“Y...yes!”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy!”

Makoto didn’t know why he said it, it was the first thing that came to his foggy brain, he wasn’t sure what the answer Byakuya had been looking for was. But he realised in this moment that daddy was not it.

Byakuya froze momentarily, his eyes widening and his mouth fell open, he looked completely shocked. But then...

“Makoto... fuck!” Byakuya cursed, he let out a lewd sounding moan and his eyes slammed closed ad his thrusts got harder and harder “Say that again!”

“Wha..”

“Call me that again”

“Daddy?”

A shiver ran through Byakuya and he let out another choked moan, he liked it.. Makoto had unintentionally struck gold

“Fuck me hard Daddy~” Makoto purred and the blonde made a noise that was downright filthy “Give it to me, now!”

He was sweating and trembling and Makoto realised with a start how much self control he must have to have held off his own Orgasm for so long. He was biting his lip and cursing, mumbling as he fucked Makoto at break neck speed now. He needed it so badly he could tell, how long he had been holding it back while giving Makoto untold pleasure. Makoto didn’t plan on making him wait much longer, his own orgasm welling up as he let out obscene moans and yelps. The brutal pace Byakuya was fucking him and jacking him off tore another loud and intense orgasm from his tired body and he screamed Byakuya’s name over and over again. Barely registering the way Byakuya gasped and began to moan and call his name in return as he finally came, spilling his seed inside of Makoto’s body.

Makoto was floating, exhausted and delirious with pleasure his tired eyes focused on Byakuya’s bright blue gaze.

“That was.... wow” Makoto managed to sigh and Byakuya was smiling triumphantly 

“I did promise you utter satisfaction”

He pulled out slowly with a soft sigh and allowed Makoto’s legs to finally come down and rest on the bed. His fingers quickly picking the knots in his tie apart to release his wrists which fell to the bed with tired thuds. 

“So tired..” Byakuya stroked his cheek softly “You look exhausted, I’ll have to help you clean up” he gathered Makoto into his arms and lifted him up as Makoto nestled into his neck content. Byakuya carried him to the bathroom and set him down gently atop the closed toilet seat and began to run the shower. Makoto yawned loudly and smiled sleepily as Byakuya stripped off his own clothes. He was so beautiful Makoto thought dreamily as Byakuya approached him and helped him take off his shirt and brought him over to the shower. 

Makoto sighed softly and rested his head against Byakuya’s chest as the water washed down him and Byakuya held him closely. It felt so wonderful, so relaxing as Byakuya stroked his hair and Makoto wrapped both arms around his partners firm waist and held onto him. Byakuya’s voice was low in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how much fun they had tonight. It was just what he wanted to hear, comfort that Byakuya cared about him too. 

The other boy gently washed the stickiness from his skin for him and Makoto sighed and smiled peacefully 

“Makoto... why did you call me daddy?”

Makoto blushed intently and snuggled closer into Byakuya’s chest to hide his face at the question

“I don’t really know? I just... it’s the first thing that came to my mind and.. well it kind of fits..”

Byakuya was smug he could just feel it

“I rather enjoyed it, feel free to call me that again”

“Okay daddy” Makoto grinned petulantly 

Byakuya chuckled and kissed the top of his head “If you call it me at work I’ll kill you with no mercy”

Makoto laughed softly and squeezed his arms around Byakuya’s waist. 

“You know… I kinda want to make it my mission to make you so crazy you call me Daddy”

Byakuya chuckled rinsing the last of of the soap from Makoto’s skin “I truly do believe you mean that, I look forward to your efforts with great anticipation”

….

Soon they were cuddled up in bed, Makoto wearing one of Byakuya’s shirts he had taken from he wardrobe over his comfiest boxers.

“Isn’t that my shirt?” Byakuya had cocked an eyebrow and Makoto just nodded

“Mine now”

“Wha..”

“Perks, the small one gets to wear the big ones clothes. It’s the relationship law”

Byakuya didn’t object to him calling this thing between them a relationship and just laughed softly, nuzzling into Makoto’s neck as he hugged him tightly

“Rather I was just thinking how good my clothes look on you… It’s enough to turn me on again..”

“I couldn’t take another round Byakuya oh my god I’d die”

Byakuya’s smug laugh and smile told him he played right into his hands

“I swore I would please you until you couldn’t even walk straight and I delivered”

“Nothing about me is straight around you.. walking is the least of my concerns” Makoto quipped with a goofy grin kissing Byakuya’s cheek and the other boys face softened as he leaned to kiss him gently.

“Im still smug though”

“When aren’t you?’

“Point taken”

Byakuya’s hand was stroking his hair so soothingly and Makoto sighed softly, completely at peace as he looked sleepily into his lovers eyes, letting tired fingers stroke his chest

“Im really happy Byakuya..”

“Im glad… as am I” he took Makoto’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it “You know tonight… wasn’t purely sexual… I…”

“I know” Makoto whispered… “I know”

Even if they couldn’t say aloud what this meant yet… That was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare I say that this original 3 part fic might have to be.. 5 parts now 😱
> 
> I hope you’ve been enjoying it! Next chapter will contain Top Makoto! Please leave any suggestions in the comments for what else you’d like to see them get up to 👀

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far! Most of the story is written so I’ll be updating and finishing the 3 parts pretty soon! 
> 
> I changed elements slightly such as having Aoi join them on the island! Kyoko has a one sided crush on Makoto too, but that’s more of a background element!
> 
> Let me know what you thought! And if you have any ideas for dates/situations or things they do together in the next chapters! The idea is they keep sleeping together but do more and more couply things too as they fall in love! So I am open so suggestions if there’s something you’d like to see *wink wink*


End file.
